Skates in Love
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Mikan went away for 13 years throughout Natsume's life and all he remembers about her is that she has a collection of pink panties by the images of strawberry, chicks and god knows what else. Now that he met her, he's furious! What has she in stall for hi
1. Skaters

**Hey people!!! This is my 2****nd**** FanFic for Gakuen Alice. My first was Master of Alice. I'm still not done with that FanFic. Still in chapter 8. Phew. That was a hard story to write. Anyway, just to take my mind off the hard work, I'm writing the second FanFic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: The Skaters**

**Mikan's POV**

WOW!!! I feel so light! Skating is the best…WHAM!!!

"Mikan. Your competition is coming soon. Practice harder would you?" Hotaru said hitting my head.

"Yeah, yeah Hotaru. Sheesh. Do you know how horrible it feels to ice skate without fun?" I asked Hotaru.

"FUN?!?! You don't need fun Mikan. Remember, ice skating is your life," Hotaru reminded.

"My so-called life would be much better if I had a boyfriend!" I pointed out.

"Urusai! (Shut up!) How many times have we talked about this?" Hotaru asked.

"Rain check. You mean 'how many times have we 'argued' about this?' right?" I said.

"Yes, yes. Mikan please don't put pressure on me. I'm honored to be your coach and manager, but not planning ahead of your competition is another thing. You're suppose to do it yourself," Hotaru said.

"Righty-ho," I said sarcastically.

"You remember the boy you wanted to meet? He's going to meet you soon. The adorable boy I met signed the contract. We're paying them a whole lot of money," Hotaru said.

"Hai, hai. Wakarimashta. (Yeah, Yeah. Understood.)," I said then jumped into the rink. I skated. In circles, leaped, crouch, everything. I'm the best skater in Japan, no one can defeat me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Natsume's POV**

"RUKA!!! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!" I shouted throwing pieces of paper to Ruka's face.

"Gomenasai, Natsume. I thought you didn't mind, I mean, you are number 3 in the nationals championships," Ruka said defending himself.

"I don't mean that! How could I NOT mind?!?! You put me to train **little figure skaters**! What in the world were you thinking when you signed this contract?!" I asked.

"But, all those skaters have respect for you. Or more or less have a crush on you. It's hard to say no. And we get paid around 50,000 yen per month!!!!" Ruka said.

I faced him.

"Fifty….fifty…fifty thousand yen….PER MONTH?!?!?!" I shouted. My pupils turned into the sign of cash.

"When do we begin?" I asked Ruka feeling excited. There's nothing more that I love than money.

"Well, according to the contract. You start after you get to know your partner," Ruka said adjusting his glasses a while reading the contract in his hands.

"Partner? Ruka. You know me better than anyone else. I don't want a partner," I said.

"You have no choice. It's either you work it out or no money," Ruka said facing me.

"What does the partner have to do with **my** money?" I asked curiously.

"She's the one who'll be paying you," Ruka pointed out.

"Now it's a SHE?!?! Do you know how bad I am dealing with girls?" I asked Ruka seriously.

"Well DUH. A guy who has a record of no girlfriends for 17 years is a riot! Ahahaha!" Ruka giggled.

I whacked him with my couch cushion and he fell to the ground.

"So, who is this 'girl'? My partner I mean," I asked Ruka.

"Sakura Mikan," Ruka said smiling.

"Mi…Mi…MIKAN?!?!" I shouted.

"She's my partner?" I shouted and in my head it was screaming like hell.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ruka asked.

"That girl. That girl was my first crush," I said blushingly.

"WHAT!!! As far as I know. Natsume Hyuuga doesn't like anyone," Ruka pointed out.

"A childhood friend you could say. The nicest one at that," I said gazing to the past.

"Hold up! You have a crush on the **magnificent, gorgeous, cute skater** Sakura Mikan and NEVER told me?" Ruka shouted.

"I donno about her being a magnificent and gorgeous skater but cute is the right word for her," I said.

"Um…Natsume. When was the last time you saw Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Let's see. When we were four, I guess," I said.

"Well that explains it. So you didn't know that she became a skater?" Ruka asked.

"A skater? GOD! Of course I do! It's our little dream though I didn't think she'd achieve it," I said, chuckled a little at the thought of her skating.

"Well, you best be prepared Natsume. She's number 2 in Japan right now," Ruka said handing the contract to me.

"NUMBER 2!!! She didn't even pass the 2nd grade for skating," I shouted.

"You two have been apart for nearly 13 years. It's natural for you not to know what's going on in her life. Though, I must say she knows quite a lot about you," Ruka said smiling.

_God! I need to meet her again._ "Ruka. Call her manager and tell her that I'd meet her next Wednesday at 3 p.m. in the Viola Skating Stadium," I said and sat back on my chair.

"Wakarimashta. Ja ne," Ruka said then he closed the door.

_Mikan. I can finally meet you. After all these years, you broke the darn promise, I told myself to never forgive you but I can't help to._ I thought to myself.

I reached out to my Nokia N91 and went to the calendar. I put on the next Wednesday schedule to '_Meeting a Skater'._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End POV**

"Mikan-chan. The boy has suggested meeting you next Wednesday. Is that OK?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure, whatever," Mikan said concentrated on polishing her skate.

"MIKAN!!! When I want you to be serious in skating, you aren't. When I don't need you to be serious in skating, you are. Is there something I'm missing here?" Hotaru asked sitting next to Mikan on the bench.

"It's about the boy," Mikan said.

"What? You hate him or something?" Hotaru asked.

"It's not that. It's the opposite. Since he has accepted it, I assume he remembers me. Heh," Mikan said grinning.

"So, you like the Grand Hyuuga, huh? I wouldn't be surprised. But every girl who has confessed to him was rejected. Terribly, I must say. When the girls approach him, he'll either push them away or glare at them and say 'Daikirai' (I hate you). The girls took that pretty harshly. Hahah," Hotaru said chuckling.

"I wonder if he'd ever do that to me." Mikan wondered.

"Is there something going on between the both of you? Seriously. I feel that I'm being left out," Hotaru claimed.

"He's the only boy who has touched my heart. He thought me skating. He thought me to sing my heart out. He's the only one I'd never forget," Mikan said.

_BAKA!!!_

"HOOO-TAAA-RUU!!! Don't HIT my head!" Mikan said rubbing the bump on her head.

"The only one you'd **never** forget huh? Then what about me?" Hotaru glared.

"Gomene, gomene. That didn't come out right," Mikan pleaded.

"So, what's the story between you and Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"Honestly, there's nothing between us. We were just old childhood friends. He thought me skating and I thought him soccer. It's totally two different things," Mikan giggled.

"Then, he suddenly gave me a confession letter. I wanted to reply it but little did I know it was a last minute story. My mum got a skating competition in Tokyo so we moved there for her training. The last time I saw Hyuuga was when I kissed him on the cheek just before I went into the terminal. I promised him to reply the letter as soon as possible, in the end I forgot," Mikan said, heads down.

"So, how'd you remember the promise?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan went to her sling bag and got out her purse. She took out a paper from the purse and walked back to Hotaru. "Here, read this," Mikan handed the paper over.

Hotaru took it and read, "_I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner Mi-chan. I really like you. I enjoyed spending time with you. My brother helped me write this letter. I hope we can be skating champions and be together forever. Just like we promised._" Hotaru read it out.

"Are you serious? I mean, this paper looks ancient!!!" Hotaru exaggerated.

"Yup. And we were only 4 too. So young yet so sweet. He's the only boy who has ever been kind to me. I wonder how he looks like now," Mikan thought.

"You have next week to see him. In the mean time, would you please just practice already?" Hotaru pleaded.

"You better get me ice-cream later," Mikan joked then left to the rink.

"Mikan, you have the weirdest past time I've known. That's what makes you special. The Mikan who works hard and lives for a purpose. Reaching for her dreams before she dies. I'm happy to have known you," Hotaru said looking at the way Mikan skate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, that's my 1****st**** Chapter for this FanFic. If I get good responses, I might as well continue. If not, I'll just write my Master of Alices. Oh, and just to inform you, my MoA has 20 chapters. Thanks for reading. (I know…It's confusing. Bear with it for a while)**


	2. The Situation

**Wow! So I did get some reviews in this story. Well, like I said before. The storyline for MoA is too complicated so I need more time to write it. This is the 2****nd**** chapter of my 2****nd**** FanFic.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2: The Situation**

"No, no, NO! Mikan…let go of your hands slowly to the sides' then leap. You won't be balanced if you don't do this," Mrs. Yamato said.

"'_Yet yo yof your yands yowly'. Who does she think she is?" _ Mikan whispered mockingly to herself then did as her coach said.

_Let go of my hands, huh? I'll show you what Sakura Mikan can do._ Mikan grinned and stare at the ice below her.

_Let go then leap._ She inhaled and exhaled continuously to find the right time to leap.

In reality, Mikan really did respect Mrs. Yamato's training. After all, this is the woman who thought her mom skating and won the silver medal in the Nationals state.

Mikan is very close to win the gold until this freak girl showed up and ruined everything. Sumire Ryugizawa, the skater from Osaka. She's been in 1st place for as long as Mikan could remember.

_This year everything will change_. Mikan thought smiling.

"NOW!" Mrs. Yamato shouted. A little dazed, Mikan let go of her arms slowly and leaped from the ice and landed peacefully in a 90 degrees angle.

"No, Mikan. NO! You leaped only around 27 centimeters from the ice. The Nationals program will only accept over 40 centimeters for your age. Try again," Mrs. Yamato scolded.

"Give me a break. I've only been practicing this for over an hour," Mikan whined.

"Mikan," said a lady with a beige coat, a pink scarf and sunglasses stepped into the stadium. She had brunette hair just like Mikan only shorter, from head to 2cm below her shoulders.

"Mom!" Mikan shouted. She stepped out of the rink and deliberately tosses her skates near Mrs. Yamato and ran across the stadium to her mom.

"You're back. How was America?" Mikan asked hugging her mom.

Mrs. Sakura kissed Mikan's forehead. "Not really bad. 3rd place was a good achievement," she said smiling. "Well, how is she Yamato sensei?" Mrs. Sakura asked Mrs. Yamato.

"OK, I guess. Not as good as you though, Azumi-chan," Mrs. Yamato said smiling. Mikan stick out her tongue to Mrs. Yamato.

"Mikan. That's rude! You're 17 for god's sake," Mrs. Sakura scolded.

"You're as bad as she is," Mikan joked.

"So, you haven't passed the angle balance, have you?" Mrs. Sakura asked.

"Still learning," Mikan said smiling.

"Not achieving," Mrs. Yamato added. Mikan glared at Mrs. Yamato. "Well, I better be off. With you around. Her mind will be at dazed. Sayonara," Mrs. Yamato waved then she left.

"Come on. Let's go have a coffee and we can talk about your career in 3 years to come," said Mrs. Sakura.

Mikan nodded and followed her mom to the changing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After changing, they went to Starbucks for coffee.

"I heard you accepted a request from some girls who wanted to be trained by you," Mrs. Sakura said sipping her latte. "I'm glad you'd do something like this instead of boasting around with your talent."

"Umm…yeah," Mikan said. _Honestly, I'm just using this as an excuse so I could meet Natsume again. Sheesh, don't I have anything better to do._ Mikan thought.

"Or do you have other things in mind?" Mrs. Sakura grinned at Mikan.

"No, no. I just want to see who could be my rival to come and destroy them before they destroy me," Mikan said defending herself.

"Is that all? I was hoping that you'd say something like 'It's because one of those girl's brothers are hot and I want to get close to them'. Something like that. I guess my little girl is still not mature enough to think of boys," Mrs. Sakura sighed.

"MOM!" Mikan whined. "So, yeah. I guess it has something to do with a boy, but I-"

"Ahah! I knew it!" Mrs. Sakura cut-off. "I knew a skater wouldn't dream of doing something without a thought of a boy."

"What??" Mikan asked confusingly.

"Nothing. So who is this boy?" Mrs. Sakura asked.

"Someone you know, actually. Do you remember the Hyuugas?" Mikan asked. Mrs. Sakura just nodded. "Well, yeah. Natsume, the second son has become the 3rd finalist for the boy's Nationals Skating Association and I sort of, well, invited him to be my partner for the training thing."

"Wonderful news. So which one's Natsume again?" Mrs. Sakura asked handing over a paper out of her handbag.

Mikan retrieved the paper and said, "This one here. The raven-haired with crimson ruby eyes. This one over here is his brother, Persona," Mikan said pointing to the two boys on the picture she was holding.

"Ooh, he is cute. This is when he was four, am I right?" Mrs. Sakura asked and Mikan nodded. "Well since he is cute here, he has to be **hot** now," Mrs. Sakura said then smiled to a blushing Mikan.

"How should I know, mom. I mean, I bet he hates me now for not replying his letter and not keeping our promise. Ugh! I just hate it. And now after 13 years, I'm finally going to see him. How wrong is that?" Mikan said.

"It's never too late for anything," Mrs. Sakura said.

"It is when you're having a short life," Mikan whined.

"The doctor did say you have a short life span but he didn't say when, cheer up," Mrs. Sakura said smiling.

"That's right. The doctor didn't say when, so it might be today, tomorrow, seconds from now. Who knows?" Mikan shed a tear.

"Well, just believe you'll be able to see him in time. Be sure you tell him all the things you need to say before you regret it," Mrs. Sakura said wiping Mikan's face.

"Wow mom. You seriously taking the _death_ issue seriously," Mikan said smiling.

"I've lost your father because of this; I should be prepared to lose you too. But don't worry, you have someone up there already and I have my career down here. We'll be together soon, I promise," Mrs. Sakura said.

"Then, all I have now is to hope I achieve my dream before its too late," Mikan said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh, I know! Very bad story. Ugh! The Master of Alice story is bugging me! If you want this story to continue and since I don't have much idea on what to happen, give me some suggestions. Thanks.**

**BloodyHolly…**


	3. The Long Wait

**Wow, after a long hiatus. A lot of people really requested for this story to continue. I hope you all will like it. Bows!**

**The Long Wait**

"Where is he?" Mikan pounded her fist on the table. "He promised to come here today and now he's a half hour late!" She shouted and the restaurant stared at her and she bowed in apology.

"That's the third time you've apologized to them. Be patient, Mikan. He'll be here," Hotaru said.

Mikan sat on the chair and started to get restless so she rocked it. Hotaru glared at Mikan and Mikan pouted. "That's it! He's not coming! Let's leave!" Mikan slammed her fist on the table.

"No, they're here," Hotaru pointed out to the two boys coming into the restaurant. Mikan blushed when she saw Natsume again. His hair, his eyes were still as mesmerizing as ever.

"Good to see you, Hotaru Imai," Ruka bowed and Hotaru did the same. Natsume and I were having a staring contest. He stared into my eyes as I did with his. He's now completely pissing me off. "Natsume, come on, take a seat," Ruka said and Natsume did as he was told.

_She looks so much different than before. She let down her hair and it's now straight to her back. She's so much slimmer and beautiful. Her eyes sparkle even more than the last time I saw her._ "So how've you been doing, Sakura?" Natsume asked formally.

"You know the usual, going around the world representing the country," Mikan answered. "How about you, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked while taking a sip of her mocha.

"I feel as though a volcano is about to erupt soon," Ruka said and Hotaru nodded.

"Me? Of course I've been doing _meaningful_ things for the country unlike what you've done," Natsume said.

"Really?" Mikan raised her eyebrow. "What _meaningless_ things have you done?"

Natsume stood up and stared into Mikan's eyes. "Well for one, I don't ditch my old friends," Natsume said in anger.

"Well, for me, I ditched a bastard!" Mikan shouted.

"You numbskull peabrain!" Natsume shouted.

"Big headed bastard!" Mikan shouted and Hotaru pulled Mikan and Ruka pulled Natsume back to sit down.

"Cool it, Mikan!" Hotaru whispered.

"This is our only chance to make you get known," Ruka whispered to Natsume and Natsume folded his arms. "So what have you got in store for us?" Ruka asked and Hotaru grinned.

"Well, the first thing is that I need you t explain how Hyuuga Natsume would be qualified to be Sakura Mikan's partner," Hotaru said.

"What?!" Natsume shouted. "She was the one who invited me here, now you want a qualification?"

"Chill!" Ruka said. "Well, he's in the top five of the Junior championships this year and aiming to get into the Nationals by the end of the next semester," Ruka said.

Mikan merely chuckled at his outcome. "What's wrong Natsume? Only interested in juniors or is it that you sucked so bad?" Mikan laughed and Natsume clenched his fists.

"Well, juniors are a hell lot more gorgeous than _any_ girls I've seen. I think they've got bigger boobs than you do," Natsume chuckled.

"You…!" Mikan started and saw Hotaru glaring.

"So what has Sakura Mikan accomplished for the past year?" Ruka asked.

"She's now number two in Japan for the Senior Nationals. And just a few weeks ago, she was appointed as the best Waltz Jump skater in Japan. Sakura Mikan also have the best scores for the Sit Spin for the recent Senior Qualifications round," Hotaru said as she was flipping through my documents.

"Get me a Chocolate Frappe, please," Mikan raised her hands and ordered. The waitress nodded and walked back to the counter. "Can we just get on with it, please? I'm going shopping with my mother later," When Mikan said mother, Natsume's face perked up.

"Your mom's back in town?" He asked and Mikan nodded. Suddenly he smiled. "Yeah, just get on with this," Natsume agreed and Hotaru and Ruka were surprised.

"What's the catch?" Mikan asked suddenly. "Why'd you suddenly agree to the conditions?" Mikan asked.

"So that I could follow you and tell your mom you said 'bastard'," Natsume grinned.

"Oh no you wouldn't," Mikan glared.

"Try me!" Natsume said and suddenly stand up and run out of the door.

"NATSUME! GET BACK HERE!" Mikan shouted and ran off to catch him. If Mikan's mother's back in town, Natsume will surely know where she is. The boutique she owns just for figure skaters. "NATSUME!"

Natsume stuck out his tongue and ran forth towards the shop. "What are they? Kids?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Heck, it's not good to waste food. Come on Ruka Nogi. Join me," Hotaru said and Ruka joined her for the food that they ordered.

…………………………………

"MISS SAKURA!" Natsume shouted when he got into the shop.

"NO MOM! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Mikan shouted as she entered the shop.

"MIKAN SAID A BAD WORD!"

"I DID NOT!"

"SHE SAID BASTARD!"

"HAH! NOW YOU SAID IT! MOM! NATSUME SAID THE 'B' WORD!"

"What's with all this ruckus?" Yuka Azumi got out from the manager's room and saw Natsume and Mikan breathing in deeply.

"IT'S NATSUME –MIKAN SAID –HE SAID THE –BASTARD! –B WORD! –PUNISH HER –HIM!!!" Both of them said at once.

Yuka Azumi chuckled. "Good to see the you again, Natsume," Yuka smiled. "But aren't you guys too old to be telling on each other?" Yuka laughed and all the staff joined in the laughter which made Mikan and Natsume blush in embarrassment. "By the way, Natsume. I taught her to say that word," Yuka chuckled and Natsume blushed furiously.

"Ha-ha!" Mikan sarcastically laughed. "Sucker!" Mikan cried out and giggled.

Yuka walked towards Natsume and smiled. "Like I said before, it's good to see you again, Natsume Hyuuga," Yuka smiled.

"You too, Miss Sakura," Natsume blushed.

"Well, I can't deny you're really good looking after thirteen years of not seeing you. You're really model material," Yuka smiled. "Come on, why not take a few pictures with these new denims for my La Denim's project. I'd love to have you in it," Yuka said. "Mikan has already taken a few or a lot. But that's how you get publicity," Yuka sighed.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I've got anything better to do," Natsume said.

"Great. Go to the back and I'll ask Mikan to get the outfit for you," Yuka said and pushed Natsume towards the fitting room. Mikan walked past him and got to the room filled with the new designs. Natsume glanced at the pictures that were already taken. Mikan with her hair straight to the back posing with her right leg bending and her hand over her shoulder with a denim jacket.

"Wow these are beautiful," he thought. Suddenly Mikan came out and pass him the clothes. "Are you sure you're not sabotaging me with this?" Natsume smirked assuming Mikan gave him stupid clothes for him to embarrass himself.

"Whatever," Mikan said in a pissed tone.

"Ooh, you shouldn't have done that," A lady came by and said. "Mikan Sakura is a professional even when it comes to the people she hates, she'll give them the right things and never cheat," The lady said. "She hates it when no one believes her. No wonder she's going to die soon," The lady said.

"Excuse me?" Natsume asked. "Die soon?"

"Huh, it's just a metaphor. She always feels like she wants to die when no one believes her," The lady said. "Come on, the photographer is out back. Better not waste his time," The lady said and pushed Natsume into the fitting room to change.

When Natsume comes out. All the female staff blushed. Natsume wore the jeans which has small scrapes on the knee which shows his skin and a black T-shirt with the denim jacket over it. With his ruby earring matching the outfit, he looks gorgeous!

"You look beautiful," Yuka grinned. "Or is that an offensive word to your gender?" She chuckled. "Come on, Chad hates waiting." Yuka said.

Natsume followed Yuka to the back of the boutique and saw Mikan wearing a denim skirt and a halter top. She tied her hair to her top left and posed. The photographer kept on taking shots of her every move. "That's it Mikan. Now twirl and smile," He said and Mikan did as she was told.

"That's so cute, Mikan!"

"Beautiful!"

"Thanks, Chad," Mikan bowed.

"Anything for you, luv," Chad was the photographer. He was a tall man with hardly any hair. But he really looks professional. "What else is there to do, Azumi?" He asked and glanced at me. "The boy? Hmm…I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Excuse me?" Natsume asked.

"The way you wear those is somewhat not your style. We can't have someone wear something they're uncomfortable with," He said. "Azumi, get your 31 B Denims and the sleeveless dirty cut Denim Jacket," He said and Yuka ordered a few girls to get it. "Change into this. Those will only look better on you once you know how to change your expression properly."

"Change expressions?" Natsume asked and he motioned him to come to him and he produced a few pictures.

"Look at Mikan. All these were taken simultaneously with 20 seconds in difference. She can change from a pout, to an emo look, to a grin then to an angered expression then to a giddy look. Think you can do that?" He asked and Natsume shook his head.

"I've never done this before," Natsume said and Chad nodded.

"Which is why we have to start slow," Chad said and the staff handed the garments to Natsume to change. "Here, change and we'll see how'll it go," Chad said and Natsume nodded.

Natsume once again went inside the changing room and overheard a conversation by some of the female staff. "That boy is Mikan-chan's old friend, huh?"

"Yeah. I pity the boy, he doesn't know how much time she has, I hope him being around her could make her feel a slightly bit better before she passes."

"But her leukemia disease is really bad isn't it?"

"Because she ice skates, it's as if it's spreading by her movements."

"Yuka Azumi has tried to force her to stop skating but she refuses. She said she'd rather die than not Ice Skate," The woman said.

"Let's pray she could stay longer with us."

"Yeah! What are we to do without that giddy happy girl?!"

The staff giggled and walked away from Natsume's fitting room. _She's dying?! What! Why didn't she tell me any of this? Why did she call me out here? SO she could say her final goodbye? Idiot! Ugh! I better not tell her I know or else it'll really be our final goodbye._ Natsume thought and went out of the changing room.

"Ah, that looks better on you, boy. Come on, step on stage and I'll see what you're made of," Chad said and Natsume walked up on stage and glanced to his right and saw Mikan wearing a black Halter neck with long dark blue Levi's jean.

"Why not try posing or just move around. We'll see how it goes," Chad said.

_Natsume looks strange. After seeing mom, he'll usually be happy since he didn't have a mom and my mom always bakes cakes for him, that's how they became close. But he looks so depressed now. His eyes are so deep in sadness._ "Stop it!" Mikan shouted suddenly everyone jolted to a stop.

Mikan stomped her way to Natsume and pulled on his collar. "If you want to do this right, DO IT RIGHT! Having those sad eyes aren't an expression to publicize! It's more to sympathy! Don't you ever dare let me see that look on your face again!"

Natsume stared into her eyes. _She's dying, obviously she doesn't want anyone with sad feelings. I feel as though after years we're apart, I know you much better than before!_ "You actually thought that was real?" Natsume snorted. "Proves that my expression was real!"

_It was real alright!_ Mikan thought and let go of the collar. She had nothing to say so she walked back out to the entrance of the boutique and found Hotaru and Ruka by a small table. "Ah, Mikan," Hotaru smiled. "The agreement was settled. The junior classes will be an intensive training for twenty days."

"That short?" Mikan asked.

"Well, your Senior Finals is in two months. You too, need time to practice," Hotaru said.

"And I've registered Natsume for the Senior Qualifications for Amateurs. Speaking of him, where is he?" Ruka asked.

"Out back, mom told him to model a bit," Mikan said.

"Well, that's good for publicity," Ruka said and Mikan sighed.

"Before, Ice Skaters only skate for the breeze and the fun. Now everyone's paying more attention to the public respondents," Mikan sighed and Hotaru glanced at Ruka.

"Ruka, check out this pictures," Natsume suddenly appeared and dropped four pictures on the table. One was the picture with Natsume putting both his hands on his head and bent his left knee a little. The second was him sitting on a chair and he placed his hand on his chin and smirked seductively.

"It's gorgeous," Mikan said and made Natsume blush a little. The third picture was him facing sideways and his hands in his pocket with the wind blowing that made his hair dance around. The last one was him facing the ceiling in a 45 degree angle and his hand a few centimeters in front of his face.

"This is great," Ruka thought then Hotaru suddenly snatched the photos and took a better look.

"Problem," Hotaru suddenly said. "You sweat easily. We better get you a facial treatment. With the flash of the cameras and your sweats, you're going to have a very oily face." Hotaru said and Ruka faced Natsume.

"You've never done a facial?" Mikan giggled. "You're so funny! Come on! This would be the best time to have one!" Mikan pulled Natsume towards Hotaru's car.

**Looks like Mikan and Natsume have slowly started to tolerate each other and became better friends. Let's see what happens in the next chapter.**


	4. Apologies

**May 12****th****, Thursday, 2011. BloodyHolly**

Alright, I'm sorry. I've gotten PMs saying I'm a horrible author and such before, that I kinda lost my interest in writing for 2 whole years. They said I'm a worthless writer and my storyline sucked. Yeah, well, I was a 14 year old girl when I started writing my first fiction Master of Alices, and believe me, English isn't even my first language to be quite honest so I kinda expected the bashing.

So I'm apologizing on behalf of my stories if it doesn't interest you until you had to bash me for it. Well, I'm now free since I'm a college student (yeah, I didn't update for 2 years, I'm so sorry to the readers that actually liked my stories), I'll be updating on Protect My Queen and Blacklite Wings since most readers requested that fic. The others…I guess I'll put it on hiatus since hardly anyone reads them. Once again, I'm sorry.

**Sincerely, BloodyHolly**


End file.
